


And As I Stare At the Two of You,

by Alex8Jenny



Series: The Claremont Chronicles [1]
Category: Claremont (RPF), Claremont Secondary
Genre: :'(, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Poor Colin, Sad, he just wants to be loved, he's so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex8Jenny/pseuds/Alex8Jenny
Summary: Quick (quick) fic of the Main Boys™ from the drama department.





	And As I Stare At the Two of You,

Colin sent a solemn look towards Spencer and Joel. He envied their happiness, the way their thumbs would brush as they walked side by side. Spencer let out a breathy laugh at something Joel whispered. Joel seemed pleased with Spencer's laughter, his smile growing as he casually wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder. Colin looked down at his phone, re-reading the texts he once shared with both Joel and Spencer. 

He cried.


End file.
